1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, the present invention relates to an electrical connector that can be plugged with a variety of plugs with different protocols.
2. Description of Related Art
China patent, ZL200820005770.5, discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector can be plugged by at least two kinds of plug with different protocols. The electrical connector includes a housing having a plug slot, an external serial ATA (eSATA) pin set, and a universal serial bus (USB) pin set. A fastening base is located in the plug slot. The external serial ATA pin set is located at one side of the fastening base, and has a plurality of first eSATA pins and a plurality of second eSATA pins. The universal serial bus pin set is located at another side of the fastening base, corresponds to the external serial ATA pin set, and has a plurality of first USB pins and a plurality of second USB pins. The second USB pins are connected with the second eSATA pins. The second USB pins are used for USB3.0 plug. By connecting the second USB pins with the second eSATA pins, the second USB pins utilize the second eSATA pins to transmit data signals.
Although the electrical connector can be matched with one of the three plugs, eSATA, USB2.0 or USB3.0 protocol, it still has the following drawbacks. First, because the eSATA pin set and the USB pin set of the electrical connector are located at two sides of the fastening base respectively, the contact portions of the corresponding plugs are also located at two sides of the fastening base. If we define that the eSATA plug is plugged normally, and the USB plug is plugged inversely instead of the eSATA plug, the user is perplexed for these different formats. Further, when the electrical connector is manufactured, the contact area of the eSATA pin corresponding to the eSATA plug is different from that corresponding to the USB3.0 plug and there is a long distance between them, the electroplating area for the eSATA pin becomes larger so that the manufacturing cost increases.